madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark of Rebellion, part three, Chapter one
Chapter one of Spark of Rebellion, part three. Plot After the prehistoric good-guys have taken the Lourinhã Empire's transport ship they meet up with their modern-friends to formulate, "the transport we stole will help us get close to the fleet at Cleveland-Lloyd, and we know they have Blik on Dooku's dreadnought" Roark the Dinheirosaurus informs, "it's surrounded by a bunch of battlecruisers" Corran the Dracopelta reminds, "uh lots more we'll need a distraction to cover our entry, Obi-wan" Classified asks, "engine room's here, all the power for the ship, if we can get inside the docking bay I could rig something, black them out, but are transport's not gonna fit in there" Obi-wan plans, "we need something small enough to get in the hanger bay, too bad we blew up all those starfighters at that base" Roark sulks, "well there is one left, but it's not at the base" Elvis admits, "uh-uh, uh-uh" Vitaly objects along with Classified and Julien, but not Skipper, "look this is serious guys, for Blik" Elvis persuades, "ugh fine" Julien concedes along with the wolf and tiger, "what's going on?" Roark asks suspiciously, "the fighter we stole back in New Orleans, we uh...we didn't exactly crash it" Elvis began, "and by didn't exactly you mean..." Gloria wonders, "we didn't crash it we kept it" Elvis admits, "you all knew about this?" Roark gasps, "I should be angry I should yell at you for disobeying a direct order, again, but right now I'm just glad we got it" he adds, "uh there's a slight problem with it" Skipper informs, "what kind of problem?" Roark dreaded, "yeah what kind of problem?" Skipper's dad Toby joins in. The fighter was hidden at Tiki Island and their questions were answered after discovering that Bella the Bellubrunnus, Gia and Rico have been painting it, "okay well this is just awful" Harry complains, "what, it's some of our best work" Gia counters, "it'll have to do" Roark shrugs, "I thought you Elvis and the hippopotamus were supposed to be the sane ones, this whole plan is as crazy as those colors" Kicker snaps, "maybe you're right, maybe this mission doesn't make military sense but Blik, is family, and we've all lost enough to the empire, so rescuing him makes sense to me, I'm not ordering you any of you come along but you need to decide now" Roark says, pretty much everybody said they were in except for Kicker, though he eventually concedes, "fine I'm in, but what about that?" he asks, "well no time to fix it, besides the imperials will only scan it, by the time the imperials see it" Eva began, "it'll be too late" Miyuki finished. Meanwhile with Blik he was officially brought to Cleveland-Lloyd and another interrogation attempt was under way, "you're protecting your precious crew, quite admirable but what I want to know is about the other animal-hero fragments, codenamed: pinaco" Squint the Gnathosaurus questioned, "I know nothing of a larger animal-hero gathering, and if I did I'd rather give my life than tell you" Blik rejects, "so heroic, just like your late friends back in the cretaceous, tell me raptor how did you survive the purge that Slash talked about? it were you and your pack's superiors who laid down their lives for you, do you remember any of their last words to you any of their last final breaths before they died? you do don't you? you see it in your sleep you hear there voices when you wake, tell me animal-agent, what were their last words to you?" Squint probes, "run" Blik whispers, "and does your loyal and precious pack, both raptors and others, know that you ran as your masters fell? abandoned them and the agency when they needed you most?" Squint persisted, Blik didn't answer though, "what do you think animal-agents would do if they knew their leader was a coward? you're even afraid of your own power, you don't have the courage to show yourself out in the open, let me tell you something animal-agent, you're right to be afraid, you couldn't save your superiors then and you can't save your friends now" Squint adds. Private was still a kid again thanks to Skipper but they were currently doing some father-son bonding time, they were playing in the water at their island, "okay you got me" Skipper says, "you should see your face" Private laughs and after he was done paddles over to Skipper and hugs him, "thank you" he says, "for what?" Skipper wonders, "for spending time with me, like a father would" Private meant, "well you are like a son to me, always have been, son" Skipper compliments, "really? well do you want me to call you dad?" Private wondered, "of course, son, I couldn't have hoped for a better lost egg me and my team rescued" Skipper cheers, "still, I miss my real parents though" Private admits sadly, "I know but you'll get over it, they'd want you to move on and continue with what you're doing with all of us" Skipper consoles, Private looks up and smiles, "thank you, dad" he says, "you're welcome, son" Skipper replies and cradles Private back to the lair. Stay tuned for Spark of Rebellion, part three, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series